


These Gears Just Started Turning

by CentellaWrites



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Banter, Cunnilingus, Degrading Language, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Party, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rick is a charismatic asshole, Semi-Public Sex, Sixty-Nining, Teasing, smut and humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CentellaWrites/pseuds/CentellaWrites
Summary: Originally written June 2015Colleen and Rick have sex in his garage during the party in the season 1 finale.I know it's super plot-heavy.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	These Gears Just Started Turning

**Author's Note:**

> Had a lot of fun writing this from what I remember.  
> Fun fact I based Colleen after the character that caught him after he did the Rick dance.  
> This fic is a sort of sequel to my fic [Body Language](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645379) , where Rick and Colleen first meet. Go read that one if you're interested!
> 
> This was a simpler time in the Rick and Morty fandom for sure...

“Tonight, the only adventure you’re on is your cusping manhood,” Rick shouted in Morty’s direction with a smile, lifting his red cup to take another sip. He glanced over to his left. “And speaking of which …”

He was staring at her for quite a while before talking to Morty, and she knew. Trying to distract herself by shooting the breeze with one of Summer’s high school friends, Coleen immediately turned around when she heard his voice. “Is that really the way to greet me at your party, Rick?”

“Um, I don’t know, bitch, how bout this is instead?” He grabbed her with one hand and planted his tongue inside her surprised mouth.

With a laugh, she pulled away. “Fucking stop, you’ll ruin my lipstick.”

“Of course I will,” Rick said with a burp, facetiously reaching for one more ass grab before pulling away.

“Why don’t you lay off the PDA for now, alright? Have you even told your grandson about me?”

“He doesn’t need to know,” Rick brushed off as he finished his drink and tossed it off to the side. It hit Slowmobious with a loud “thunk” and he immediately shot it back through the air in slow motion. “Besides, he’s off chasing someone else’s tail, h-h-h-he’s not gonna wanna bother me for about, say … I dunno, a good 30 minutes?”

Coleen ignored his comment and tried to start up another conversation. “So. This is the first time I’ve been to your house.”

Rick shrugged. “My house, Jerry and Beth’s house, whatUGHever.” He reached over to the coffee table and picked up one of the wine bottles.

“It’s … nice.”

“Oh, you’re just saying that.”

“Yeah, I am.” She let out a small giggle.

“That cut me deep, Col.”

“Well, where’s all this science shit you’ve been telling me about, huh? At first I didn’t really … you know, believe you when you said you traveled dimensions but … some of your friends are just …” She looked wide-eyed throughout the room, ogling the strange creatures and aliens lurking at every corner.

“Oh, THAT stuff.” Rick laughed a bit to himself and took her by the arm. “Here, I’ll show ya.”

They quickly moved through the crowds into the kitchen, where Rick stopped to get two glasses. He poured them both full of wine and gave Coleen one with a wink before grabbing her arm again and leading her to the door to his lab.

He knocked. “Morty? You better not be screwing in my lab?!” After hearing silence, he gave Coleen a thumbs up and opened the door.

She had to stop for a second, taking in the sight before her. “Whoah, man, this is … this is some cool stuff!”

“You better believe it, baby. Here, check this out.” He rummaged through the contents on the workbench and pulled out his portal gun from its charging station. He typed in a coordinate and hit the trigger, causing a giant green portal to shoot out and form against the wall.

Coleen jumped backwards. “Whoah, what - ?” She paused and took a step towards it.

Rick motioned in its direction. “Go ahead and stick your head in.”

She looked at him with a concerned expression before hesitantly reaching forward to touch the green matter in front of her. When her finger slipped inside, she jumped back again slightly. She took a deep breath and stuck her head in completely. When she opened her eyes, she was met face-to-face with the head of a monster, seemingly attached to the ballet-dancing body of Natalie Portman, dressed like the Black Swan.

Coleen gasped and drew her head back in. “Jesus!”

Rick laughed in his throat and patted her back. “I thought you might like that dimension.”

She took a few seconds to catch her breath and rolled her eyes shortly after. “Jeeze, you’re more crazy than I remembered. No wonder our dean likes you.”  
“Ain’t no surprise I have that affUGHect on people, Col.” He swished around his wine and took a sip, motioning for her to do the same.

She let out a long sigh and walked over to the work bench where her wine glass lay, taking a small sip through a lopsided smirk. “Do you have any, like, time machine stuff?”

“Psh,” Rick retorted. “That’s some bullshit science right there. Time travel. W-w-w-why doesn’t real life just follow movie logic while we’re at it?”

“Huh. Interesting.” She swished her wine around and took another sip. “What about a … uh … huh, what else to they have in movies? Um … a shrink ray?”

“Yup. Done and done. I think I developed the technology when I was, like … psh, 17.”

“How bout an enlarging ray?”

“Oh, you and I both know I don’t need one.” He winked and she responded with a roll of her eyes. “No, no, but yeah, I’ve got one.”

“How bout a laser?”

“Five kinds.”

“Spaceship?”

“To your left.”

“Doomsday device?”

“Charging and not operational, but planned.”

“X-ray goggles?”

“Built them when I was 13.”

“Why? Puberty?”

“What do you think?”

“How bout a baking soda volcano?” she asked sarcastically.

Rick stopped and started laughing extremely hard. “Oh, sorry, you were being sarcastic? Let me laugh even haUGHrder!”

Coleen stuck her tongue out and walked down his workbench, eyeing all the papers and test tubes on the desk. “Man, this is some crazy shit, Rick.”

“Hey, I do what I do.”

Still slightly flabbergasted, she said, “Boy, this … this really is something. I didn’t really know what I was expecting.”

“Yes, yes, my lab dresses to impress.” He put his wine glass down and moved over to her. “Hey, l-l-l-let's say we finish where we left off, huh?”

He grabbed her ass again and she responded with a slight gasp. A second went by and she turned around, pushing his face into hers. They shared a sloppy non-affectionate kiss and she started removing his lab coat while he did her yellow spaghetti strap. Once the clothes hit the ground, she stopped. “Wait, wait …” She shook her head. She had such an incredible weakness. “We shouldn’t do this here. Not now.”

“Hey, why not? There’s a party going on in there, ain’t no one gonna bother us. I can even lock the door.”

“Ugh, I just … I just don’t feel right doing this with your grandson in the house.”

“What, Morty? Nah, y-y-y-you don’t have to worry about him, he’s off somewhere i-i-i-in Jessica land. His eyes are so wide, he’s gonna go blind.”

Coleen paused and bit her lip. “Hmm …”

“How bout we make it a quickie, huh?”

She laughed. “How do you still have stamina at your age?”

“Fun fact, I don’t. Y-y-you’re just that sexy, bitch. Hope you feel lucky.”

“You’re willing to spend your load and live the next four days in regret for me?”

“Eh, whatever. I-I-I-It’s not like I plan to do this over and over again. Thinking about sex every 6 seconds only happens, like, once a month now.”

“You sound like a pre-menopausal woman now.”

“A-a-and you sUGHound like a frustrated dance instructor who loves dealing with her problems through sex. I’m here to enable that. It’s how you like it.”

She took a deep breath. “Fuck you …” she said slowly as she grabbed the back of his head again and pulled it towards her face, smothering his lips with hers. She started unfastening his belt as he pulled the button on her pants off. When he reached his cold hand inside, she jumped.

“You never wear a thong,” he said.

“Uh huh,” she answered with a smile.

“You slut,” he answered back, tugging at the thin elastic.

She laughed and tugged at his hair more, pushing his face down between her breasts while she unfastened her bra. She was now completely naked and working on getting his pants off. He kicked them while she formed her fingers around his dick, starting to press hard against his underwear. She pulled it all the way out and it sprung forward, ready for another handling. She started massaging the tip with her fingers and lightly pressed her palm against its backside.

Rick moaned and laughed. “Get this fucking party started, bUGHitch!”

Coleen grasped the entirety of his dick and started steadily moving up and down. He bent down while she did so and started licking her nipple, making her gasp. Her breathing accelerated and she also bent her knees, clueing to Rick that they were headed for the floor.

She removed her hand from his member and he lowered his head down her abdomen to her pubic area. She spread her legs wider and pushed his head further down to where his mouth reached the entrance of her folds. He stuck out his tongue and arrived at her clit, licking in a sideways motion. Vocal as all get out, she could hardly contain her gasps and she pushed on his head even further, encouraging him to explore. He pressed his hands into her thighs and plunged his tongue deeper into her, suckling the hardening bone. He moved from side to side, then started pressing his face against the inner labia to create more pressure, causing a squeaking moan to escape her lips. As she became increasingly vocal, he reached a hand down to his penis and rubbed the base with his forefinger and thumb.

She caught her breath for a second and started lightly tapping his side to get his attention. When he looked up, her wetness evident on his face, she made a motion for him to turn around, not truly being able to find the words “69” in her mind-clouding bliss. He did so and his length was now hanging above her face. He slid his body over hers and met his face with her wet walls again, lapping up and down her pearl. She pressed her hand onto his thigh and lowered him into her mouth, slowly starting to suck on the tip. She slid her tongue up the backside and heard him gasp through his nose. Slowly, she began taking him all in her mouth, attempting to discourage him from moving just yet. She moved her hips up and down against his mouth, begging his tongue to go faster. After a second, she satisfactorily slid him inside her mouth and let him move his hips at his own pace.

His breathing grew staggered as he moved faster and faster, still trying to keep a steady tongue on her clit. She breathed heavily through her nose as his length filled her mouth, moaning whenever he touched a particularly sensitive nerve. He loved the vibration of her moan against his dick and increased his pace as she sucked. He moved his head a bit lower to venture to her vagina, trying to loosen his tongue over her wetness. He darted his tongue against its widening walls and she responded with another deep moan, sending another wave of pleasure down his spine. She reached a hand up to fondle his balls while he licked faster and faster, both of them now increasing their hip movements.

She threw him out of her mouth suddenly. “Ung, just get inside me!” she shouted.

Rick made no hesitation in withdrawing his mouth, turning back around, and letting her situate herself. She crouched onto her knees and elbows and motioned to her backside. He placed his hands at her hips and stood upright on his knees, sliding his penis along her vagina and pushing it back into her.

“Ugh, yesss,” she hissed, sucking spit through her teeth.

He let out a grunted laugh and started grinding into her, growing frustratingly harder. She let out gasping moans and moved her hips with his.

“Faster, faster,” she said as she tightened around him.

“God, you’re so … UGH, you’re so tight already …”

“Fuck you,” she said, grinding her teeth.

“You are,” he answered with another grunt.

“Ha ha,” she responded. She was interrupted by another moan when he plunged deep inside her. He went as fast he could handle before she came with a stunted exhale. She dropped her head onto the floor and let her breathing decelerate.

He had a couple more thrusts in him before pulling out and tapping her on her thigh. She turned around and sat up slowly, breathing heavily through her afterglow. She brushed some hair out of her face and formed both her hands around his dick, attempting to match his earlier speed. He closed his eyes and leaned back with a deep inhale.  
She twisted her wrists around while moving up and down and periodically slowed down to tease his tip. He let out stifled grunts and she smiled, enjoying his frustration. After a minute or two, she brought her face down and licked along his length to lubricate. She went even faster this time, feeling him twitch on her fingers.

“I’m close,” he breathed.

She nodded and sped up, thumbing his frenulum with one hand and gripping the circumference tightly with the other. His spurts reached the surface and she slowed down, back to moving from the base to the tip. His cum dripped onto his stomach and some slid down his sides onto the floor. One shot so far it reached his chest. He relaxed with one final heavy exhale as she got up and lazily looked for a towel.

After cleaning up and getting dressed, they both reached for their respective wine glasses and clinked them together.

“Here’s to four days of regret,” Rick said through a suggestive smile.

“Here’s to begrudgingly admitting it was worth it,” Coleen said, smiling back.

“Well, here’s to seeing you again sometime, probably.”

“Here’s to making it the coffee shop.”

“Here’s to m-m-maUGHybe making it the dance studio?”

“Here’s to never again.”

“Here’s to fine.”

“Here’s to thanks, and I’ll see you around the house.”

“Here’s to keeping this hush hush.”

“Here’s to you got it bud.” She brought his face in for one more sloppy kiss before taking another sip from her wine glass. Rick smiled slyly as they exited the lab and he shut the door behind him.


End file.
